


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 5

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 我不想惊动身侧的他我相信凭己之力可以挽澜我甚至觉得爱与某些谎言可以共卧床榻——Andriy Shevchenko/Ricardo Leite





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

整整一天都泡在0722室的Ricardo Leite强忍着没有主动向他的导师问出一句话，他操纵仪器的动作依然有条不紊，他读取刻度线的眼神依旧清澄明澈，他相信他正与他的导师陷入一场无声的拉锯，只有沉住气的那方才是最后的胜者。  
果然，在整理冰柜时Andriy Shevchenko貌似故意地弄出了一阵响动，他略显烦躁地合上柜门，平日里温和的嗓音被镀上了一层轻微的沙哑：“Ricky，我临时有事，晚餐不能陪你了。我把家里的钥匙留给你，你在家等我，回来的时候我会带DolceVita的芝士蛋糕给你。”  
他把钥匙放在实验台上，却并没有急于离开，直到Ricardo Leite侧过身子冲他一笑，语气里却是漫不经心的平静：“好吧，Andriy。这几天Gila一直不在，我只有一个人解决晚餐了。”  
Andriy Shevchenko被男孩看似不经意提到的一声“Gila”弄得身体一颤，他竭力稳住心神，嘴唇开了又闭却吐不出一个完整的词句，而Ricardo Leite却直视着他的眼睛，面不改色地迎上前拿走了落在实验台上的钥匙，Andriy Shevchenko出了一身细汗，沾湿了衬衫的背部。  
至于Andriy Shevchenko还有所不知的是，当他衣冠端整拎着手提包匆匆离去时，Ricardo Leite的心里却浮上了一个令他不寒而栗的念头，他不得不开始相信Alberto Gilardino的失踪与Andriy Shevchenko脱不了干系，自己的导师一定是知道些什么......这般想着，Ricardo Leite的舌尖无意识地卷过唇角，修剪过的指甲深深地嵌入了掌心的肉里。

Andriy Shevchenko缓缓合上文件，角膜上像是结了一层淡青色的霜：“De Luca先生，我只有在确认我的学生安然无恙后才能将这份保密合约带回加以考虑。”  
一抹意味不明的笑容从Costantino De Luca的眼尾蔓延开来，他松开指间夹住的香烟，将其和火机一并推向Andriy Shevchenko的方向：“Shevchenko教授，这自然是没有问题的，只要你愿意考虑......”  
“那就现在吧，现在我就想确认Alberto Gilardino是否安然无事。”Andriy Shevchenko紧逼不放，Costantino De Luca只能招了招手，上次会面时坐于他身侧的年轻男性推门而入，用礼貌却木然的姿态将Andriy Shevchenko领向走廊的深处。  
这是一处极为昏暗的房间，门窗紧闭，厚重的遮光窗帘吸去了来自外界的最后一丝微芒，霉菌的潮腐气息滋生遍布令人窒息，终于Andriy Shevchenko在一个角落发现了蜷缩成团的Alberto Gilardino，他轻轻晃动着缩于墙角那人的肩膀，放低了语调：“Alberto，你还好么？”  
Alberto Gilardino的身体漏出一丝不易察觉的颤栗，他侧过身子，仰起一张沾满汗水和尘土的面孔：“Shevchenko教授，您果然来了。”  
Andriy Shevchenko半蹲下来，一只手扶上他瘦削到骨骼分明的肩头：“Alberto，他们为什么要把你锁在这里？他们对你做了什么？”  
可他的学生却从鼻息里发出“哼”的一声，眼神里充斥着化不开的怒意：“教授，您这不是明知故问么？正是因为那天我一路尾随您至0722室不小心听见了您与Cetti教授的对话然后又很不小心地弄出了动静，所以我才被困在了这里。”  
这番话令Andriy Shevchenko惊诧不已：“我想你是弄错了。先不说这个，Alberto，请你再坚持一段时间，我会尽力将你救出。”  
Alberto Gilardino此刻的表情像是听见了一个天大的笑话，他干笑两声，晃了晃上身，故意露出了颈侧的伤痕：“教授，谢谢您的好意。只是请您别再演戏了，这样真的很累，我相信Ricky会想办法救我出去。虽然我猜他和你在一起已经有段时间了，而且他多次夜不归宿想必也是和你一起过夜了，但是我还是相信他，Ricky是我七年的挚友，这些不是单凭你就能抹去的......”  
Andriy Shevchenko摇着头，牙齿和舌尖开始颤抖：“Alberto，你知道你在说什么么？Ricky绝对不能知道背后发生的事情，否则他会陷入与你一样的境地。不对，Alberto，你对Ricky......难道你也......”  
他的学生并未否认，反而牵着嘴角拉出了一道晃眼的弧线：“教授，我并没有说出那个字眼，不是么？所以您也无法定义我之于Ricky的感情。如果我坚持要说最好的朋友间如果面临对于这份友情的争抢和掠夺也会感到嫉妒和敌意，这是再自然不过的情绪了，对此您也无法反驳吧？”  
Andriy Shevchenko打算站起身子，他的声音里也染上了从未有过的坚硬与冰冷：“Alberto，我会竭尽全力救你出去。至于Ricky，他无需知道一丁点相关的事情。”  
刚欲转身他便被Alberto Gilardino扯住了衣袖，后者微微坐起，凑至他的耳侧低低耳语：“教授，您低估了Ricky的敏锐度。另外，他知不知道这件事恐怕真的由不得您。”说完他挑起带着血渍的嘴角，裂出一个迷人又瘆人的微笑，然后趁着Andriy Shevchenko发愣的瞬间将捏成一个小团的软物滑进他大衣深深的口袋。

“Ricky，你睡了么？”Andriy Shevchenko一边试探着轻问，一边蹑手蹑脚地将包好的芝士蛋糕放进冰箱的冷藏室。  
他的男孩却软软地应了一声，直接穿着宽松的香槟色睡衣睡裤走了出来，无比自然地接过了他脱下的深灰色薄呢外套：“Andriy，我还以为你不回来了。”  
话音刚落，他的导师便在他的唇上啄下一个带着轻微痒意的吻。屋里的暖气开得很足，蒸得他口干舌燥，当他的视线扫过这件薄呢外套时，无意中往口袋深处轻轻一瞥，那里面似乎有一小簇颇为眼熟的物件，丝缎质地，折射出的柔亮光泽在屋顶发射的照明灯光下一晃而过，却像一个带着谜语的漩涡，生生地卷进了Ricardo Leite的视线。他心下蓦地一阵慌乱，因空气干燥而缺水导致的渴意越发强烈，他探出粉色舌头将两片嘴唇一舔而过，它们在失水与舔舐的双重作用下愈发鲜红，只是这副情景在Andriy Shevchenko看来充满了暗示和诱惑的双重意味，他未加思考，将他的男孩压倒在蓬松柔软的床铺之上，嗅着他散开的发丝和裸露的肌肤，以及从那里面散逸而出的清香，眼色里翻滚而过的情欲犹如被风掀起的波浪。  
只是今夜的Ricardo Leite与平日有所不同，在Andriy Shevchenko深入他的身体后，他一直用上齿紧紧咬住下唇，呻吟般的软音从唇齿之间的缝隙流出，而他的视线却时不时地滑向房间的入口处，然后又如同触壁般地折返回来，化作眼眸里一颗闪烁游移的光点。Andriy Shevchenko忍不住掰正身下男孩的脸庞，只是Ricardo Leite那双澄澈的眼睛放佛能够洞悉一切，他无意中流露出的恍然和抽离以及心不在焉的状态，令Andriy Shevchenko感到心脏皱缩般的紧张与慌乱，他开始害怕失去了，这是他跟Ricardo Leite在一起后第一次生出类似的情绪。似乎是对身下男孩的心猿意马以及自己的心慌意乱微感恼怒，Andriy Shevchenko迫使他的男孩看向自己的眼睛，渐渐施力的双臂紧紧扣住男孩的手腕，依旧温存的语气里竟也透出一丝浅浅的吃味：“Ricky看着我，不要想其他事情，更不要想其他人。此刻，你只属于我，from body to heart。”Ricardo Leite眼眸中凝聚的光点有如烟火炸裂般地被驱散开来，他似乎在压抑着什么，而后他将一双长腿更紧地锁住了Andriy Shevchenko有力的腰臀，任他的导师在自己的身体里横冲直撞，掀起一轮又一轮酣畅无边的快意，并在最后将一把灼热的火焰埋进自己身体的深处。释放后的Andriy Shevchenko并没有急于退出，他还停留在Ricardo Leite的身体里，似乎在回味着这场情事的余韵，他紧紧搂抱住下面的男孩，似乎要把他深深地刻进骨骼和血液里，在喟出一声绵软的呢喃后，Ricardo Leite的身体紧跟着发出一串收缩似的震颤，而Andriy Shevchenko则更为敏感地发现他身下的欲望正在迅速复苏，很快又重新填满了男孩温暖黏湿的体内。  
强撑着睡意，Ricardo Leite在反复确认Andriy Shevchenko陷入熟睡后翻身下了床。经过房间入口处的衣架，他探出纤长的手臂灵活地向那件深灰色外套的左边口袋里一抹，手中攥成一团，然后悄无声息地扣上了洗手间的门锁。在镜子前他将那团软物徐徐展开，心里也跟着“咯噔”一下，熟悉的黑金花草纹样以及温软丝滑的质感，是的，他绝对不会认错，这条领巾正是入学M大前他送给Alberto Gilardino的生日礼物，整整花去了他暑期打工所得的全部收入，然后他的指腹触到了一块凹凸不平的焦痕，以及焦痕下方两团疑似血迹的深红，就像暗夜里等待绽放的罂粟花苞，领巾从他削葱根般的手指间滑落，一股浓烈的酸楚滋味裹挟着似有似无的血腥气息毫无预兆地涌入口腔，冲击并刺激着他的鼻腔粘膜，催赶着他的眼泪成行成串漱漱落下。他将水龙头拧到最大，“哗哗”流动的水声总算盖住了他掩住口鼻后透出的低泣。

Ricardo Leite出门的这天，阳光清淡和暖，漾满了水汽的光晕，天气似乎有了转暖的迹象，他草草结束了试验，在用短消息告知Andriy Shevchenko他今晚另有安排所以不去他家了之后，默念着拨下了一串看似不太常用的号码：“Grian舅舅，我这就出发。现在，只有你才能帮我了。”他掐断电话，顺手在路边拦下一辆的士，四十分钟后，这辆的士将Ricardo Leite放下在M城西侧城郊结合处的一幢墙色惨白的公寓楼下，在这栋公寓楼的303室租住着他的舅舅Grian Dos Santos。  
“门开着，直接进来就是了。”门缝里透出一个沙哑的男音，松懒中带着颓废。  
Ricardo Leite无奈地摇摇头，他重新关上房门，把倒在水泥地面上的几只横七竖八的玻璃酒瓶扶起并堆放至墙角：“Grian舅舅，你又买酒喝了？”  
这位被他唤作“Grian舅舅”的中年男子一个回头，露出一张布满坚硬胡茬的深邃面孔，他先是抓了一把乱糟糟的头发，又揉了揉红肿的眼睛，最后有些无措地搓搓手：“Ricky你来了，我是不是该给你冲杯咖啡或是泡杯茶？你也知道我这里一向门庭冷清，盛放咖啡豆和茶叶的罐子可能早就锈住了......”  
Ricardo Leite摆摆手，径直拿起位于凌乱桌面边缘的电水壶，清洗后注水，然后揿下按钮。他几步走到窗前，一把向外推开两扇老旧的玻璃窗，大股的新鲜空气瞬间涌入，冲淡了屋内积聚已久的潮气与霉味。“Grian舅舅，你坐着别动，我自己来。”Ricardo Leite脱下深色双排扣风衣外套，卷起鼠灰色针织衫叠穿白色衬衫的双层袖口，开始在积灰已久的储物柜中一阵翻找。  
坐在一旁默默打量的Grian Dos Santos燃起了一支香烟，Ricardo Leite的身影就在袅袅升起的烟雾中渐渐模糊，他觉得自己一定出现了幻觉，因为他分明看见了自己的姐姐Simone Dos Santos冲泡咖啡的样子，咖啡的热气映衬着明朗的笑意，刻在幼时记忆里的场景永远不会褪色，而Ricardo Leite和他的母亲，实在太过于相似了......他敲了敲自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，前尘往事犹如雪片般纷至沓来——他与Simone Dos Santos无话不谈的亲密在后者与Bosco Leite结为连理、成为Simone Leite后戛然而止，毕业后他通过特训，凭借自己过硬的hacking技术、灵活的头脑以及敏捷的思维顺利进入大区警察总局担任信息分析员，可惜好景不长，在大区警察总局工作的第五年，他的姐姐在M城最好的康复中心溘然离世，由于去世现场疑点重重，下属警局还曾立案并请求他所在的小组协助调查，可就在组长带领他们一行人深入真相的过程中，先是组长本人在一场非工作时段的交通事故中离奇身亡，他自己也因为坚持查案而被迫离开总局，最终案件不得不以“Simone Leite自缢身亡”的结论宣布终结，至今人已落土四年，可这件事一直是他神经上的一扣死结，更是他心口上的一块疮疤，所以在被总局除名后他开始放任自己过上浪荡又落魄的生活，手头紧了就多接几桩案子，帮助形形色色的委托人追查她中年出轨的有钱丈夫或者锁定他四十年前初见却念念难忘的露水情人，然后把大部分钱财都挥霍给了酒精和夜店，在Grian Dos Santos看来，人生的苦痛和黑暗太多，他无力消化，更无力抵抗，没有什么比醉生梦死更能抵御频繁炸裂的伤口和疼痛了。  
他觉得经过玻璃折射入眼的光线有些晃眼，这时Ricardo Leite晃了晃他的肩膀，将两杯现冲的热咖啡摆放在已经擦拭过一遍的桌面上，笑意正如窗外流动的日光：“Grian舅舅，你在想什么呢？咖啡好了，趁热喝吧。诶，这次怎么没看见Lucia？”  
他这才从臆想的幻象中抽离，唇边掀起一丝苦笑：“我们分手了，就在上个礼拜。”  
Ricardo Leite撇了撇嘴，不过他并没有选择延续这个话题，而是掏出一只透明自封袋，属于Alberto Gilardino的领巾在其中弯成几圈，他斟酌着开口：“Grian叔叔，这是我在我导师的外套口袋里发现的领巾。”  
“哦？Ricky你说的是Andriy Shevchenko么？他仅仅只是你的‘导师’？”  
“Grian舅舅.....”  
“每次你说起这个名字时的语气，可远远不止他就是你的导师那样简单啊。”  
“Well，他是我的导师，也是我的男友。”  
从Ricardo Leite口中获悉答案的Grian Dos Santas却忽然收起戏谑的眼神，面孔也一点一点变得严肃：“Ricky，你的猜测大差不差，至少在Alberto Gilardino的事情上，Andriy Shevchenko必定有所隐瞒。至于这条领巾，我要先收下以便调查。最后，我可能需要你......”他迟疑着，将呼之欲出的话语拦在齿后。  
Ricardo Leite从沙发上坐了起来，一双眼睛清亮又坚定：“Grian叔叔，你需要我做什么尽管言明、无需顾忌。Gila是我多年挚友，我一定要把他救出。”  
“Ricky，我需要你找机会将这枚微型定位器放在Andriy Shevchenko身上。你能做到么？”他望向Ricardo Leite墨黑色的眼睛，那里面的颜色忽然加深，像在抑制着激涌的暗流，他把烟卷从口中摘下，将点燃的那端在烟灰缸里重重地掐转了好几圈。

“Andriy，你又要出门么？”Ricardo Leite仰起头，那副漂亮又深邃的眉眼间似乎萦绕着思缕般的幽怨和委屈，眼睛的深湖之下翻滚着无声的暗涌。  
Andriy Shevchenko稍感意外，因为他实在没有见过他的小男友这副样子，这副让他心脏一动然后酥软融化的样子，他不禁吻了吻Ricardo Leite的嘴角，软语温存：“Ricky，Cetti教授找我有事。处理完手上的事情，我就尽快赶回来。”  
他的学生眼睑低垂，一眼望去，只能看见两行浓密的睫毛在空气中划出一道道不够真实的弧线，Ricardo Leite咬着嘴唇，将双唇咬出了水红色：“Andriy，我不喜欢一个人呆在你家。”而后肩颈微垂，将一头毛绒绒的黑色乱发抵在了Andriy Shevchenko的颈窝，轻蹭着、厮磨着，由发间散逸而出的淡淡香气幽幽地卷入了他金发导师的鼻息。  
Andriy Shevchenko强行按住自己怦怦直跳的左胸，只在Ricardo Leite头顶的发旋处印下一个不轻不重的吻：“Ricky，听话，等我回来。”  
他的学生这才从自己的怀中不舍地抽身，然后用纤长洁净的手指为自己调整着衣领处胸针的位置并顺手抚平了袖口处那道不甚明显的皱痕，所有的一切使Andriy Shevchenko因即将与 Costantino De Luca会面而滋生出的沉重心绪有所缓和，然而正如Ricardo Leite并不知道这已经是他的导师与 Costantino De Luca的第四次会面那样，Andriy Shevchenko同样有所不知的是——他的Ricky在为他调整胸针时，将一枚极其微小的定位器吸在了胸针背面并在吸附的瞬间发出了“嗒”的一声，只是这簇平日里侧耳倾听便可觉察的细微声响被两人疯狂的心跳完全盖过。

“Grian舅舅，我真希望是我听错了。”Ricardo Leite的眉目间一片黯淡，话语中带着颤音，那条属于Alberto Gilardino的领巾也被他攥于手心揉作一团。  
Grian Dos Santos的面孔上布满了许久不见的严峻，他的语气充满了笃定和不容置疑：“领巾上的血迹的确属于Alberto Gilardino，至于那道焦痕则是电击留下的痕迹。”他揣度着Ricardo Leite的面部表情，最后还是决定将更多的真相一点一点地向他铺开展示，他用磨出老茧的指腹飞速敲击着键盘，将嗓音压得极低：“你的导师佩戴着定位器在M城中各种兜圈子，直到一个小时后，我终于锁定了定位器信号最后消失的位点，那里是一家再普通不过的康复治疗中心，只是这家康复治疗中心居然能在极短的时间内迅速屏蔽这款微型定位器的强烈信号，可真是不简单呐。于是我顺着这家康复治疗中心深入挖掘，果不其然，这里的人事资料被多重加密，我花费了好几个小时才得以破解，然后发现这家康复治疗中心的所有者居然是Romina De Luca，Alberto Gilardino失踪前的一段日子正忙着接待一位同名同姓的转校生，如果说这是巧合谁都不会相信吧。继续深挖Romina De Luca的背景，果然不负所望，我又找到了非常有意思的信息，五年前Romina De Luca因为精神问题从B大强制退学，然而两年后她又拿着自己的论文重新申请B大的本硕连读项目，只是学院以选题敏感观点激进拒绝了她的申请，猜猜她的论文题目吧，呵，居然是‘关于采用电击疗法治疗精神性疾病的研究’，不过她并未就此消停，在被B大拒绝后，她摇身一变迅速成为了这家康复治疗中心的所有者，如果我的推断没错，这家康复治疗中心似乎更像是属于她一人的大型试验场，而被扣押在那里的所有人都是她的试验样本......”  
Ricardo Leite一阵心慌气短，感到一股凉气直窜头顶，他克制住情绪，向投来询问眼神的Grian Dos Santos示意自己可以继续听下去，后者收回目光，继续从电脑中调出资料：“我认为Romina De Luca本人不可能具有这样大的能量，于是我将注意力放在了那一时段前后与她来往频繁的熟人。瞧瞧我挖出了什么，那个站在Romina De Luca背后的人正是她的叔叔Costantino De Luca，关于这个新出现的名字，可真是太有意思了，五年前Costantino De Luca就通过中间人买下了这家康复治疗中心所在的地皮，并委托一家投资公司秘密为康复治疗中心的前期修建和后期运维长期注入资金。最精彩的部分到了，我调出了Costantino De Luca的照片，首先这个Costantino De Luca与现任大区区长身边那位行事十分低调的特助Costantino De Luca拥有一张一模一样的脸孔，其次这张脸孔我至死都不会忘记，这不正是我工作了五年之久的大区警察总局的前任副局长那张令人作呕的面孔么，只不过那个时候他还不叫这个名字。我记得，我全都记得，组长脸色沉冷地从他的办公室摔门而出，第二日就被一辆没有牌照的汽车撞得血肉模糊，也是他亲手将合同终止函扔在了我的脸上，更可怕的是，有关你母亲的自杀疑案，他不仅插手干预过，而且还连夜亮灯审讯过你的父亲，只是这页审讯记录居然只剩一张匪夷所思的空白，叫人不敢往下细想......”  
“我的天......”Ricardo Leite向后撩了一把刘海，眼睛里有一阵雪花星子般的碎片急剧滚过：“Grian舅舅，先不说你查出的这些盘根错节的乱象与阴谋，我是真的担心Gila的处境，他撑不了太久......”天气晴暖，窗外的枝桠间已冒出星星点点的嫩绿，可Ricardo Leite却感到满目苍凉，他转过身子，先前被打包好并放在桌上的午餐早已热气消弭、凉至透顶。

刚踏出公寓楼，Ricardo Leite便感到了身后的异状，他淡淡地向右后方一瞥，就在他身后右手边正数第二个小巷子口，露出了一截深灰色的车头，他叹了口气，冷冷地睨了一眼：“出来吧，我都看见了。”  
深灰色汽车缓缓逼近并停稳，车门滑开，下来一位西装笔挺的青年男子，他鞠了个躬，语气里全是公事公办的恭敬：“Leite少爷，Leite先生想与您共进晚餐，请您上车。”  
Ricardo Leite轻“哼”了一声，唇边勉强拧出一个弧度：“你一路跟踪我到这里也是不容易，你也跟着我上楼了么？”  
青年男子被他包裹着冰层的话语震了一震，在他道听途说形成的印象里，这位Leite少爷一直谦和有礼、言辞温和，可是今天......他赶紧收拢乱飞的思绪，定了定神：“Leite少爷，我只在303室的门口停留了一小会儿，我只模模糊糊听见了诸如‘Alberto Gilardino’、‘康复治疗中心’这些话，然后我就下楼回到车内等待了。Leite少爷，非常抱歉，如果我......”  
Ricardo Leite扬起手臂制止了他的数说，一团凉雾从他的眉眼之间氤氲而升：“够了，不要再说了。想来今天的事情我父亲早已知道，我这就跟你上车回去，我倒要‘洗耳恭听’他对我又有什么新的说教和指摘。”他滑进深灰色汽车的后座，隔着深茶色的车窗玻璃，精致好看的五官竟染上一片凌厉与肃杀。

Ricardo Leite和他的父亲Bosco Leite分别占据了这张长条形餐桌的两端，珍馐美酒已经上齐，可二人却迟迟不动刀叉，这顿晚餐的氛围简直是沉默又诡异。  
终于，Bosco Leite先举起刀叉，熟练地切下一小条牛排塞入口中：“Ricardo，这是新鲜的原切牛排，五分熟，鲜嫩多汁，尝尝看。”  
“父亲，你说话向来开门见山，而且用美食作为话题的引子怕是会毁了这道美食的。”Ricardo Leite微绷着面孔，不为所动。  
Bosco Leite收敛了浮于面部的愉悦之色，他放下刀叉，嘴角轻微地抽动，似乎在努力压制着什么：“我为你安排的新专业怎么样？我跟你们的院长Cetti教授通过电话，他说你非常投入，与团队其他成员特别是你的导师Andriy Shevchenko配合尤为默契。”  
Ricardo Leite依旧横眉冷目：“父亲，你还是省省吧。这么多年了，不要突然摆出一副非常关心我学业的姿态，这与你并无关系。”  
Bosco Leite还是不依不饶：“根据Cetti教授的说法，你们团队已从那批金色单瓣蔷薇‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’的花瓣里成功分离出了活性成分，目前正在对二十五组变量组合做进一步的优化与筛选......”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“你还记不记得，在我托人改动了你的专业申请后，我曾经说过我所做的一切都是在为你铺路，而现在就是了。下一阶段公司将逐步研发推出以‘延缓衰老’为卖点的产品线，而‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’正是我们最为中意的植物原料。Ricardo，我需要目前你们手上所有的优化变量组合，材料和数据越全越好。”  
接下来是刀叉与瓷盘撞击发出的清脆声响，Ricardo Leite的眼神一下子变得阴冷：“呵，原来这就是你说的‘一切都是为了我好’？简直可笑。父亲，我的答复就是一个‘不’字。”  
“Ricardo，你太年轻太天真了，你以为我连年赞助M大并献出公司作为实训基地而且花费了那么大的代价变更了你的研究生专业申请，只是为了贪图一个虚无的名头？或者只是为了好玩？不，当然不是！你迟早要进入公司，这件事情必须由你完成，也只有你可以完成。毕竟，你跟你的那位金发导师如此亲密，你们已经睡过很多次了吧？这可真让人恶心，如果不是你能从他手中拿到我想要的东西，我实在无法想象和忍受你跟他上床时的淫荡样子。Ricardo，你跟你的导师上床，这种有辱家门的事情我已经非常大度地宽容了，如果你再一味地固执任性，就真的是不识好歹、不知大体了。”  
Ricardo Leite的神情像是被风霜卷过的枯叶，伶仃又萧索：“父亲你错了。是你，让我感到恶心。你一直在监视并试图控制我的一举一动，就像我小时候那样，你对我无时无刻不在释放着你那可怖的掌控欲。还有，请收回你那套‘宽容大度’‘皆为我好’的论调，说到底你只是为了自己的利益和私欲罢了。你从未尝试了解我内心的真正想法，更不懂得我心里早已笃定了我想要的东西，你不懂，过去是这样，如今还是这样，将来也一定是这样，你永远不会懂得。我和你没什么好说的，这顿晚餐就留给你一人独享吧！”  
起身离席后他背身而去，却被Bosco Leite接下来的一番话钉在了原地：“Ricardo，你会按照我说的去做的，如果你想从那家康复治疗中心救出Alberto Gilardino的话。怎么了，我什么时候骗过你？这家康复治疗中心背后有个大人物，而我跟这位大人物有所交集，也能在他面前说上几句话。你可以慢慢考虑，只是我在想，Alberto Gilardino可能等不了那样久，不是么？”  
这番话有如阵阵阴风刮刺过Ricardo Leite的耳膜，他强撑着维持住自己冷静自持的外在，将Bosco Leite阴惨的笑声和那一桌倒胃口的晚餐统统抛在了身后。只是眼泪向来不受控制，它们从眼眶中决堤而出，打湿了下睫毛，流出一道晶莹的溪涧。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。  
被虐的桃子似乎有了轻微黑化的倾向。  
Grian舅舅作为强大外援出场，以及心目中Grian舅舅的原型类似于Criminal Minds中的Garcia。  
以及最后Ricky的父亲也为他埋下了一颗随时会炸的雷。


End file.
